


Vanilla

by atsunomiya (KilluCoulomb)



Series: One word titled smuts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Back Massages Turn Out Kinda Kinky, Bottom Miya Osamu, Dominant Suna Rintarou, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, It's implicit, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's a good alternative title, The title is ironic, Yk the drill they fuck, yeah bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/atsunomiya
Summary: "Lay down, facing the bed. And take the shirt off, dummy" Suna ordered, getting up."But i just put it on" Osamu whined while Suna pulled his arm"Take it off then." Rintarou shruggedOsamu rolled his eyes again, taking the shirt off and purposely throwing it at Rintarou's face, who could only smile and throw it at some unknown place. He hopes he doesn't lose it.OrMe feeding myself bottom!Osamu content
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: One word titled smuts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 411





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if u will believe me but this was not supposed to be bottom Osamu. I noticed it sounded nice and tried to develop something. I liked the result to be honest and I almost never like my results so it's saying something
> 
> About the aphrodisiac tag, I researched about it and the Vanilla scent can increase a male's libido till 40% so... Blame whatever happened here on the vanilla

'You gonna sleep here today?'

Osamu reread the text from his boyfriend with a sigh. He's had the most stressing week of his life at work and the idea of spending the weekend with Rintarou seemed really appealing. He needed to get his Venom hoodie back from him too. 

'wait for me to have dinner'

He answered with a soft smile. The first one of today. 

Arriving at Suna's apartment, Osamu got his spare key, entering the place.  
The nice smell of freshly grilled chicken filled the room

"Hey" Rintarou said from the kitchen counter, he was washing the dishes. Osamu gave him a peck on the cheek while watching his boyfriend cook. 

"Salad and chicken?"

"Light food. Don't wanna carry you to the bedroom like last time." Suna pouted, but smiled when he turned to face Osamu, who had his arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Then you gonna be mad at me again" he sighed, snuggling into Rintarou's shoulder "I'm dead tired." He whined, voice muffled by his boyfriend's T-shirt.

Suna dried his hands and turned to face Osamu, cupping his face in them, squinting his eyes, as if he looked to something wrong with him.

"Straighten up" he took the hands out and frowned.

"Why?" 

"I wanna see something"

"Uh, Oka-Ouch!" Osamu winced, putting a hand at his nape area. He knew Rintarou was probably looking at him with the 'I knew it' expression that made his eyes roll.

"Stiffness, huh?" Suna slides his hands over Osamu's broad shoulders, pressing here and there, watching his boyfriend wince when he touched some places around the trapezoidal area. "take a bath after dinner, then we'll get rid of it"

"Will we?" Osamu raised a doubtful eyebrow. Suna rolled his eyes.

"Dinner's ready" 

At dinner, Osamu mostly complained about some stuff going bad at work, new employees, slow Providers, dumb mistakes and all. Suna listened to it all with soft worry written on his face. Osamu really needed to relax and forget about work for a while, spending too much time in the same position and the stress of the entrepreneur life was getting the best of him 

While his boyfriend took a shower, Suna looked for the little bottle he'd bought thinking about a proper occasion to practice the stuff he learned at his physiotherapy with Ennoshita. He's always been the most reasonable person Suna knew, since the captain meetings when he scolded Atsumu and Futakuchi everytime they bickered. 

He found the bottle laying at the back of the closet, just in time to hear Osamu leaving the bathroom. 

"So, how are you gonna magically get rid of this bitch of a pain? Cause I'd really like that" Osamu said, leaning against the door. He put on a dark blue t-shirt he usually brings with him Everytime he sleeps at Suna's, along with sweatpants.  
Suna had only a t-shirt and his boxers. He tapped the bed and put a pillow in the middle of the queen sized mattress. 

"Lay down, facing the bed. And take the shirt off, dummy" Suna ordered, getting up.

"But i just put it on" Osamu whined while Suna pulled his arm 

"Take it off then." Rintarou shrugged 

Osamu rolled his eyes again, taking the shirt off and purposely throwing it at Rintarou's face, who could only smile and throw it at some unknown place. He hopes he doesn't lose it.

When he laid on the mattress, Suna straddled his hips with the little bottle in hands. Yeah, this was starting to feel kinda scary, he could press a wrong spot and make Osamu pass out or something, Ennoshita didn't mention you could kill people with it when teaching him the relaxing spots but what if?

His train of thought stopped when his eyes met Osamu's naked back. That sight never failed to make Suna stop everything and admire it. The shoulder blades that looked absolutely amazing when Osamu stretched and flexed it when he'd wake up, full of scratches and hickeys Rintarou placed on them. The way the sides became thinner till Osamu's waist, that Rintarou thought it was cute, but would never said it out loud cause Osamu didn't like people pointing it out. 

"You're taking too long. It still hurts" Osamu scoffed, voice muffled by the pillow 

Suna huffed. "I'm just admiring. It's been some time since I don't get to see you like this" he pouted . Osamu huffed back. Suna couldn't see, but the young man's ears were tinted pink. 

Suna took the bottle of massage oil and opened the cap, letting the sweet scent of vanilla fill the room. 

"Hm, it's nice. Kinda want a vanilla ice cream now" Osamu snorted

"Quiet, I'm trying to set a mood, Samu. You're not helping." Suna answered, slapping Osamu's left side lightly

"But-"

Suna took advantage of his privileged position, leaning on Osamu's ear, close enough to feel his boyfriend shudder under him. 

"No talking. Only when I ask, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay" he yelped. 

"Good boy." Suna whispered back, kissing the skin behind the ear.

Now he could finally start the massage. Rintarou tried to imagine the map with all the nervous terminations and relaxing spots or remember Ennoshita's lessons but it was all confusing inside his head.  
Fuck it, go for the instinct. 

Suna put a bit of the massage oil on his hands, rubbing them together and spreading the slick liquid on Osamu's shoulder blades slowly, feeling his heated skin from the bath.  
He started it putting his hands on Osamu's sides, sliding to the lower back and up, pressing his fingers in a circle motion as he slid up.  
Rintarou purposely moved his hands to the middle of the lower back, sliding his fingers lightly on a special spot, the feather-like touch raising the hair on Osamu's scalp.

Osamu said something that was muffled by the mattress. Suna continued the previous moves, circling his hands and going all the way up to the middle and up to the cervical. 

"Now tell me where does it hurt" he said, softly. 

Osamu turned His head to the side, feeling Suna massage the muscles on his rudimentary wing bone and the arm joint.

"Ouch! There, there" Osamu whimpered, tensing the muscles when Suna touched the trapezoidal.

"I was suspecting of this one. Does it hurt lower too?" He asked as his hands slid lightly and careful over the sore muscles. 

"A little bit, yes" Osamu said, breathless

"Okay, I'll try to relieve it. Tell me if it's too much"

Osamu nodded and buried his head in the pillow again. 

Suna repeated the motion for a while, focusing on the upper back, before changing his strategy.  
Rintarou went to the lower back again, pulling the side skin towards the spine delicately.  
He did it slowly, feeling Osamu squirm under him as his hands slid up to the shoulders and the pained area. 

He started lightly, seeing how he'd react. The squirming stopped a bit and he felt small pants under his thighs. He wouldn't deny, having this control over Osamu's reactions was making him a little too excited about the massage session.

He pressed his hand a little harder. 

"A-ah! Don't be so- Ah! Rough" Osamu whined. 

Suna's never heard him being loud like that. The shaky moan went straight to his already half hard dick and he almost screamed at himself for getting off on his boyfriend's discomfort. The room was starting to get too hot.

But Osamu awakened a side of Suna he didn't know he had. 

Suna continued pressing, slow and firm, along all the shoulder area, feeling the knots in the muscles under his hands. 

"Hm, Rin, don't-ah! A little lighter, p-please" Osamu asked. Rintarou was being careful about not hurting him, but he had to go a little further to undo the knots.  
And to listen to these heavenly sounds his boyfriend was making. 

He lowered himself again, clothed chest touching Osamu's bare back, lips brushing his scalp, kissing lightly, sliding down to a prominent cervical bone and the shoulder blades, tasting a little bitter from the oil but with the sweet vanilla scent mixed with Osamu's fresh from the shower's

Osamu whimpered under him, Rintarou knew he was loving every single second of it and if his boyfriend kept doing that he would have to do something about his aching erection. 

Suna's hands kept massaging the shoulders, twisting and pressing even harder. He listened to Osamu's swears and pleads. He got close to the ear again, whispering low, just for Osamu to hear

"What did I say about talking?" 

Osamu's eyes widened and Suna could see him biting his lower lip when his left hand reached the spot that brushed his neck. 

"Won't you be a good boy for me, Samu? Won't you do what I ask?"

Ah, this was bad. 

Osamu bit his lip harder. Suna blowed on his ear and bit the lobe, tugging it lightly as his other hand left the shoulder, caressing the short hair on his scalp, feeling Osamu shudder and writhe under his body.

Did he even know what he was doing to Suna's self control?

"You didn't answer me, Samu"

"Y-yah"

"Yes what?"

"I'll be a good boy for you, Rintarou"

It was Suna's time to shiver from head to toes. It seemed Osamu was in the mood for it too. 

Suna got off his back, caressing Osamu's soft dark hair. "Is it gone?"

Osamu only nodded, leaning into the touch. 

"Turn around for me, I wanna see you" Suna stroked the messy strands, listening to the pleased humming coming from the black-haired man. 

Osamu turned, facing up, Suna went to straddle his hips again, 'Samu sit up, reaching for Rintarou's mouth.  
Rintarou teased, keeping his mouth closed while grabbing the hem of his own T-shirt to take it off. They separated so he could discard it on the bedroom floor.  
Suna grabbed Osamu's jaw roughly, clashing teeth and trying to intrude with his tongue. With a muffled moan, Osamu obliged and let him play with his mouth.  
Rintarou's tongue slid in, fighting Osamu's own, that tried to gain the control of the kiss. He sucked on it, feeling Osamu's body grind against his in response. Suna whined in Osamu's mouth at that, deepening the kiss and practically fucking his mouth with his tongue.  
They broke apart to breathe, Rintarou bit Osamu's lower lip and slid down to his neck, teeth scratching the skin.  
Osamu gasped and sighed, enjoying the sensation of the hot and wet muscle tasting his skin  
Suna watched the pretty hickeys bloom on his collarbones and chest, a habit he's had since they started dating

"You sure you're okay with letting me do it?" He asked, taking the lube from the bedside drawer while looking at Osamu, that laid on the bed again, hard under his sweatpants, chest heaving.

"Yeah, I trust you" he panted "Please Rin, it's starting to hurt" 

Rintarou smiled, giving him a peck on the forehead and helping Osamu get rid of the pants. He had no underwear on and he could see the shiny pre-come dripping from the head. Suna took his own boxers off and positioned himself between Osamu's thighs, leaning over him to prepare his entrance. 

"It's gonna burn a little because it's your first time, but it ceases after a while" he explained

Coating his fingers with the lube, he started with one digit circling the entrance. Osamu hissed at the contact, thighs twitching with anticipation. When he started, he heard a little yelp. Soon, he put another one, listening to his boyfriend's panting. He knew what it was like to be on that side, except Osamu was usually a little shit and teased more than necessary.  
And with a bit of patience, his fingertips grazed the spot that sent electric shocks through all of Osamu's body.

"You okay?" Suna asked, teasing his prostate a little bit more, making Osamu's thighs twitch around him. Who'd guess he'd be so sensitive?

"Yeah, fine" He answered between whines. His bangs were disheveled and the lips were already swollen from biting and kissing, the cheeks flushed with a pretty shade of pink. "Enough, I think it's already done" 

Suna pulled the now three fingers out, opening the condom packet he had in the drawer, putting it on and lining up his aching dick to Osamu's hole. He watched Osamu look away, body shivering and shaking. Suna placed a hand on his cheek.

"Look at me." Rintarou asked softly, carresing the soft skin under his hand. 

Osamu turned to him, the dark brown eyes shiny and half lidded, as if he could beg for release only by looking at Suna.  
He was still biting his knuckle, so Suna delicately urged him to free his mouth, kissing the angry red area. 

"I'll start now, okay?" 

"Okay" osamu exhaled. 

Rintarou took a deep breath as his dick entered. It was hot, too damn hot and tight. He glared at Osamu as a warning to not bite his lip or his hand before thrusting experimentally.  
Shallow and slow, he started to enjoy the feeling of being inside. It's been a while since the last time he topped and he kind of had forgotten how good it could feel.  
Osamu Let out low cries and hums as Suna thrusted, till the point he urged his hips, wishing more friction.  
Suna took that a sign to speed up, and he did. Thrusted as deep and fast as he could, watching his boyfriend come apart. He probably didn't know how sensitive he was too, arching his back and crying out incoherent words, along with Suna's name and curses.  
Osamu's entire chest was flushed red when Suna's thrusts started to get sloppy.

"-Tarou, I'm close" 'Samu moaned after a particularly hard thrust that hit his prostate deliciously right. 

"I'm not lasting long, too" Rintarou answered, breathless, and took Osamu's dripping wet dick in his other hand, making the other mewl in relief. 

A few strokes after, Osamu came with a gasp, followed by Rintarou. 

Coming down from their high as Rin discarded the condom, they both stared at each other sitting on the bed.  
Rintarou blushed. Osamu averted his gaze. 

"So, are we gonna talk about this?" Rintarou tried asking 

"I'm too tired to talk." Samu flopped on the mattress. 

"Was it good, though?"

Suna heard a giggle, followed by a happy sigh as Osamu rolled to face him.

"Yeah, better than good" he smiled 

"I gotta clean up though" Suna gestured to the messy sheets that smelled like vanilla 

"And we have to take another bath" Osamu pointed out

"Shit"

"I think I won't walk tomorrow" Samu snorted. 

"Don't be dramatic, I went easy on ya" Suna was going to tell him to get up and help him clean when Osamu pulled his arm and made him lay besides him. 

"Now I know why you get all moody when we do it" the black-haired man kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the sympathy, now we need to clean" 

But he wouldn't clean now, he had his clingy boyfriend he loved so much snuggling into his chest, like he always did when he felt cold at winter nights together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos n comments are always welcome pls help the bottom osamu advocate here


End file.
